metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Florias/Florias (Canon)
Florias is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Florias is a larger planet, although it is currently undetermined whether the diameter of the planet refers to the entire planet, including the large ring system present, or only the planet itself at the center. Florias has a vivid color pattern incorporating various shades of white, pink, red, and a slight bit of magenta present in the rings. The planet is home to an immense variety of plants, most particularly flowers. According to predictions of the atmosphere, Florias sustains an almost constantly warm climate with light rain systems to stay host to the almost flower-covered surface. Florias appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Bubblies, sharing its grouping with Vubble and Starrii. ''Inhabitants'' The inhabitants of Florias are, stemming from the main form of life on the planet, evolved flowers. Being near the smallest race in the local sector, the Floriasians stand at a mere 15 centimeters tall, while simultaneously having a fairly large population of around 400 billion Floriasians. The Floriasians have been said to possess the capability of divination through their petals, along with having some sort of psychic abilities. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' Florias can be unlocked via fusing merely a single Soul Meteo in the Fusion Room. Alternatively, Florias can be unlocked by accumulating five total hours of gameplay. Its Sound Set, Indie Music Troupe, requires 1000 Herb Meteos to fuse. ''Meteos Encounters'' In the original Meteos game, Herb Meteos fall most commonly on Florias, with Zoo Meteos right behind them, Air and H20 Meteos less commonly, lower amounts of Fire Meteos, and trace amounts of Dark, an amount that is not seen on the Planet Registry screen. There are 10 columns on Florias to launch Meteos from. Florias is a rather standard planet, physics-wise, featuring somewhat low gravity, and decent launch power. However, Florias' launch power is heavily determined on whether or not the ignition in the stack is touching the bottom of the screen. Any ignition made at the bottom of the screen will have more force behind it than an ignition made anywhere else, or in the air, allowing for easier creation of screen clears. Ignitions made anywhere else will have less power behind them, and will require more to be able to leave the planet. Florias is quite suitable for beginner players, due to its simple gimmicks, and easy to deal with gravity. However, with proper use in expert hands, it can quickly become a serious threat, which can be credited to how easy it is to attain screen clears, and shouldn't be taken lightly. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Florias made its second appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. To fuse it, the player needed to collect 8,787 H20, Soil, Herb, Zoo Meteos (each), 87 Glow, and 87 Dark. Florias had a rather similar Meteos lineup, with high frequencies of Herb Meteos, slightly lower amounts of Zoo, lower, equal amounts of Air and H20, slightly lower amounts of Fire, and trace amounts of Dark. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Soul. Meteos Wars Florias made its third appearance in Meteos Wars, as Downloadable Content. To unlock it, the player needed to purchase and download the Planet Pack. Florias had its frequencies completely reworked, now consisting of equal frequencies of Air, Herb, Zoo and Dark Meteos, with no unseen frequencies. Florias also, besides being slowed down a bit to make it more suitable for controllers instead of a touchscreen, became a bit easier to use due to lowered amounts of frequencies. Combined with Florias having a new Planet Impact, Armageddon, these changes made it a bit more powerful and more useful against other planets, and being slightly easier to master, keeping it beginner-friendly while still letting it keep its high attack strength. Gallery Block Designs CombinedB-F.png|Florias' Meteos designs in the original game, shared with Bavoom. CombinedOnlineFl.png|Florias' Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Florias.jpg|A depiction of the flower-filled surface of Florias, via Meteos Meteos Online - Florias.jpg|A similar depiction of the surface of Florias, from Meteos Online Trivia * Florias' name may be derived from the word "flora", originating from the Latin word flōs ("flower, blossom"). Category:Canon Planet Pages